


[Podfic]  The Sk8er Boi AU (aka Frank the Secret Prep School Punk)

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary</b>:  <i>Totally not an AU based on Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi. No, really.</i></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by ladyfoxxx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Sk8er Boi AU (aka Frank the Secret Prep School Punk)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sk8er Boi AU (aka Frank the Secret Prep School Punk)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10833) by ladyfoxxx. 



> Reader's notes & streaming available at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/21693.html).

cover art created by [growlery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Frank%20the%20Secret%20Prep%20School%20Punk.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:13:58



## Audiofic archive download links

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102509.zip) | **Size:** 13.3 MB MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Frank%20the%20Secret%20Prep%20School%20Punk.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] The Sk8er Boi AU AKA Frank the Secret Prep School Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483966) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
